Traidor
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Algunas veces, en su intento por comprender su propia existencia, pasaba horas enteras mirándose al espejo, intentando reconocer en la persona al otro lado al niño que había salido de esa habitación cinco años atrás. No podía. [Participa en el reto "Rugido" de la página Attack on fanfics.]


**Esta historia participa en el reto "Rugido" de la página Attack on fanfics.**

 **Advertencias: Spoiler del manga.**

* * *

 **Traidor**

Contrario a todo lo que esperaba, el regreso a Marley no había sido tan malo. No había sido recibido entre vítores y aplausos como el héroe que algunas veces había soñado ser cuando era un niño, pero tampoco como el traidor que él mismo se consideraba desde hacía un tiempo. Su regreso, si bien no había sido indiferente, no había provocado el revuelo que temía no saber manejar.

Las personas le miraban al pasar como si no hubiera pasado los últimos cinco años lejos de casa, de su madre y todo lo que conocía; le saludaban con el respeto que un ciudadano honorario de Marley merecía, le abrían paso entre las multitudes; los niños le admiraban desde lejos, deseando ser como él. Siendo sincero, pudo haber sido peor. Al menos, nadie preguntaba por aquellos que habían salido con él pero no habían regresado.

Los primeros días, le había sido concedido un pequeño descanso, tiempo apenas suficiente para recuperarse de las recientes batallas antes de unirse a las tropas de su país para pelear en la guerra contra el Medio Oriente, pero, más que un descanso, fueron días de aislamiento autoimpuesto. Esos días, que no supo realmente cuántos fueron, se convirtieron en un eterno delirio del que era apenas consciente.

Su madre había intentado por todos los medios acercarse a él, hablar de su tiempo en Paradis, felicitarlo por su excelente trabajo como guerrero, agradecerle por volver a casa… pero Reiner no era capaz de responder. No podía responder con palabras, tampoco con afecto, por lo que simplemente había optado por encerrarse en su habitación, que seguía tal como la había dejado antes de irse cuando aún era un niño, y permitir que los sentimientos atorados en su interior se liberaran hasta asfixiarlo.

Algunas veces, en su intento por comprender su propia existencia, pasaba horas enteras mirándose al espejo, intentando reconocer en la persona al otro lado al niño que había salido de esa habitación cinco años atrás. No podía. De ese niño no quedaba rastro alguno en sus cicatrices, arrugas prematuras y ojeras pronunciadas. El cansancio en su rostro era tan notorio que parecía haber envejecido cincuenta años durante su ausencia, como si el tiempo en Paradis y en Marley transcurriera a distintas velocidades.

Del mismo modo, resignado ante la idea de que el niño que alguna vez fue no volvería, Reiner intentaba encontrar en su reflejo algún rastro del "soldado" que, real o no, había sido todo ese tiempo. De algún modo, reconocer en su reflejo al Reiner que había nacido en esa isla resultaba un alivio para su consciencia atormentada.

Algunas veces, en la seguridad que le brindaba la puerta cerrada, Reiner se permitía retomar la actuación, revivir al personaje que por tantos años había luchado por apoderarse de su mente hasta convertirse en su verdadera identidad. Se miraba a los ojos, se prometía que traería la libertad a la gente de los muros y, con la misma solemnidad de antaño, hacía un saludo militar para después mirar a su alrededor con temor de haber sido descubierto.

El espejo, que le reflejaba a la perfección desde la cintura hasta la cabeza, se había convertido en su confidente, en su vía de escape y su verdugo. Le recordaba que, sin importar cuanto se esforzara, no encontraría en él nada que se sintiera real. Todo él era una mentira, creada a partir de mentiras acumuladas a lo largo de los años. El niño que aún pensaba que su padre le amaba en algún lugar fuera de la Zona de Internamiento, el soldado que deseaba liberar a su gente del terror de los titanes, el guerrero que quería acabar con los demonios que habían escapado a Paradis… ninguno de ellos se sentía real. Y en un intento por descubrir quién era el verdadero Reiner, terminó golpeándose con fuerza contra la terrible verdad: Reiner no existía.

No había nadie que lo amara en Marley. No había salvado a nadie en Paradis. No había cumplido su misión como guerrero. Y no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que incluso su madre le desconocía ahora que estaba de regreso, por lo que no era más que un extraño en su propia casa.

Por eso, el juego de la actuación frente al espejo se había convertido en su único alivio, lo único real en un mundo lleno de mentiras. Algunas veces volvía a sonreír con ilusión ante la idea de que su padre entraría un día por esa puerta asegurada, para abrazarlo y asegurarle que nunca volvería a separarse de ellos. Otras, era el soldado que se planteaba nuevas estrategias para derrotar a los titanes más rápido y con menos esfuerzo, de modo que pudiera proteger a sus queridos compañeros, a quienes ya consideraba sus preciados amigos. Y, cuando sus ánimos estaban aún más apagados, actuaba como todo un guerrero, prometiéndose que encontraría y recuperaría el poder del Titán fundador así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Y entre juegos y mentiras, cada vez comenzaba a distinguir menos la realidad. Definitivamente ya no era un niño, pero, ¿era un soldado? ¿Un guerrero? ¿Era, siquiera, alguno de los dos? En el juego de los disfraces, Reiner se había perdido en su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo, que parecía cobrar vida ante él, alimentada por los sentimientos que depositaba en ella cada vez que se miraba a los ojos.

Algunas veces, en medio de su delirio, Reiner podía jurar que el hombre del espejo hablaba con él. En más de una ocasión, había llegado a sostener acaloradas discusiones entre él, el guerrero, y el Reiner del espejo, el soldado, que discutían en un intento por decidir quién de los dos era "el bueno" en toda esa situación. Ambos tenían buenos argumentos, pero ninguno se sentía lo suficientemente convincente como para tomarlo por válido.

Reiner, el guerrero, estaba convencido de que, para lograr cumplir con su objetivo, ese que le había sido encomendado en el momento en que le fue otorgado el poder de titán, debía hacer grandes sacrificios. Sacrificios que en su momento habían resultado sumamente dolorosos, como el sacrificar a sus falsos aliados y perder a sus amigos, perderse incluso a sí mismo. Si eso no lo hacía una buena persona, nada lo haría.

El soldado, sin embargo, se burlaba de él y lo miraba con arrogancia, recordándole que había sido él quien provocó esas muertes, que esos "sacrificios", como él los llamaba, habían sido en realidad asesinatos que pesarían en su consciencia hasta el final de sus días que, por fortuna, estaba bastante próximo. Desde el otro lado del espejo, el otro Reiner reía con locura mientras le recordaba que no era una buena persona. Era un traidor.

Traidor.

Así era como le llamaba el hombre en el espejo le llamaba. Así era como sus viejos compañeros le llamaban. Así era como sus amigos le llamaban. Y a la voz de su reflejo se sumaban otras más. Annie, Berthold, Marcel, su madre, su padre, Eren, Armin, Marco… las voces se acumulaban en su cabeza, gritaban, lo maldecían, lo señalaban, se burlaban…

Reiner deseaba ser una buena persona, sin importar lo que tuviera que sacrificar, ni el costo que tuviera que pagar para lograrlo. Pero la bondad parecía estar fuera de su alcance, demasiado lejos como para aspirar a siquiera rozarla con sus dedos.

Cada vez sentía más miedo de mirarse al espejo, pues sabía que su reflejo había cobrado vida. Lo sabía sin necesidad de observarlo. Sabía que, incluso cuando él se alejaba, su reflejo seguía ahí, observándolo, siguiéndolo con sus penetrantes ojos inyectados en sangre, como si esperara el momento perfecto para salir y arrancarle la garganta con sus propias manos. Pero no podía dejarlo. No podía evitar mirarlo cada tanto tan solo para comprobar que siguiera ahí, que no hubiera atravesado hacia su mundo en un descuido para matarlo mientras estaba distraído. Tampoco podía sacarlo de ahí, pues aunque le aterraba, lo necesitaba para recordar quién era, incluso si él mismo no lo sabía.

El problema era que, a diferencia de él, el Reiner del espejo no estaba solo. Cada vez que volvía a mirarlo, se encontraba con otro par de ojos que se clavaban en él como afiladas cuchillas. Ahí, todas las personas que habían muerto en sus manos, directa o indirectamente, sonreían con malicia y horrenda complicidad. Sus cuerpos desmembrados se arrastraban por el que se suponía era el suelo de su habitación. Sus rostros desfigurados se caían a pedazos. Sus ojos se salían de sus cuencas y rodaban hasta sus pies, mirándole en todo momento. Sus órganos se esparcían por el suelo, que se llenaba de sangre hasta convertirse en una piscina.

En medio del grotesco espectáculo, Reiner se dejaba caer de rodillas y tiraba de su cabello con tanta fuerza que varios mechones se desprendían de forma dolorosa. Muchas veces tenía que mirar alrededor para asegurarse de que aquello no fuera real, que no hubiera cruzado hacia "su lado", pero a veces eso no era suficiente, y tenía que sacudirse las vísceras de las manos y limpiarse la sangre de la ropa.

No podía gritar. Tampoco correr. La imagen en el espejo le petrificaba de una forma inexplicable, pero le mantenía tan pasmado que era imposible dejar de mirar. Ni siquiera intentaba separarse. Sin estar seguro de cómo, había terminado justo frente al espejo, rozando con sus dedos aquel mundo con un morbo hasta entonces desconocido. Era tener el infierno en frente, tan cerca que podía tocarlo, pero aun así estar a salvo de él. O al menos eso era lo que Reiner creía.

Fue mientras sus dedos se movían danzantes sobre la imagen de huesos rotos y piel desgarrada que todo sucedió. La sensación de humedad se instaló en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que un hedor fétido inundaba sus fosas nasales con violencia. Su piel se erizaba al sentir las respiraciones en su nuca, y sus manos temblaban cuando otras se aferraron a sus ropas en un intento por arrancarlas, llevándose de paso su piel.

No encontró la fuerza para mirar sobre su hombro, ni siquiera hacia abajo, donde sentía sus piernas ser jaladas con tanta fuerza que no tardarían en desprenderse. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el espejo, en el que se suponía que era su reflejo, incrédulo por la tranquilidad que en él veía. No había más cuerpos, no más sangre ni miradas llenas de odio. No más sonrisas burlonas ni dedos acusadores. El Reiner del espejo le miraba inexpresivo. Entonces sonrió. Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, tan radiante de felicidad que por un momento sintió una necesidad enorme de llorar, pues nunca imaginó que podría ver felicidad genuina en su propio rostro.

Entonces lo entendió. El Reiner que veía en el espejo no era su reflejo, el reflejo era él. Y ahora, era él quien estaba del otro lado. Era él quien sería torturado por los muertos.

Una solitaria lágrimas rodó por su mejilla. Al fin expiaría sus pecados. Al fin alcanzaría la bondad que tanto anhelaba.


End file.
